


Ещё раз, с чувством

by hivershin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: В записной книжке Лайта Миса находит номер его любовницы и приглашает её на кофе.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Ещё раз, с чувством

В записной книжке Лайта Миса находит номер его любовницы и приглашает её на кофе.

Лайт умер, а Миса так и осталась на вторых позициях; даже отдав половину своей жизни, Миса по-прежнему была недостаточно хороша. Такада деликатно не произносит этого вслух, но Миса _знает_.

Осенний город догорает вокруг них, поворачиваясь к новой зиме. Листья остро и пока вкусно пахнут едва начавшимся тлением, нарушая гармонию псевдофранцузской атмосферы и забивая кислятину ферментированного кофе.

Такада первой нарушает молчание:

— Все эти поздние цветы. Как на похоронах...

— Это они есть, — хмуро говорит Миса. — Твои. Мои. Этого мира.

Призрак Лайта растворяется в паре над чашками — дальше они пьют свои соевые латте уже в тишине, обмениваясь оценивающими взглядами. Такада с ярко-алыми губами от «Герлен», пухлыми, спелыми и ядовитыми, как волчьи ягоды, в своей идеальности — всё, чем Миса никогда не сможет стать. Лайт уже не скажет Мисе, что она _лучше_ — и это ранит больнее, чем Миса позволяет себе признать.

Когда Миса протягивает ей льняную салфетку, на мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, и Миса представляет это прохладное успокаивающее касание на своей шее, прямо под линией волос. Лайта Такада трогала так же? Миса нервно заправляет за ухо слишком светлую прядь, слишком громко звякает ложечкой о тонкий фарфор. Такада промакивает губы салфеткой и неожиданно для Мисы говорит, что хотела бы как-нибудь повторить их встречу.

Встречи продолжаются и продолжаются — каждую неделю, как часы. Такада никогда не опаздывает, в отличие от Мисы: ей страшно не хочется приходить, но это всё-таки лучше, чем быть одной — валяться и _не_ выть по-собачьи, свернувшись калачиком на полу их с Лайтом пустой квартиры (чересчур мелодраматично, Миса переросла это), но — хлестать вино, уставившись в телевизор (никаких новостей, только заунывные мыльные оперы и реалити-шоу) и заказывать себе горы новой одежды, которую она никогда не наденет.

Такада деликатно отворачивается в сторону витрины, давая Мисе время украдкой вытереть глаза, и обращается будто бы к воздушным замкам из безе и клубники:

— Может, сходим сегодня поужинать?

Миса раздражённо прищуривается. Хлёсткие, грубые слова отказа «что ты о себе возомнила, сука?» приятно ласкают её язык, но она смотрит на профиль Такады — сарджентовская Вирджиния, потерявшаяся у станции Асакуса; на её безупречные губы, сложенные в лёгкой улыбке, словно она ожидает отказа.

— Я занята сегодня, — отрезает Миса, и Такада наконец смотрит на неё.

— Жаль.

Даже резкий ответ Мисы не смог изгнать выражение рассеянной приветливости из её тёмных глаз.

— Давай завтра, — роняет Миса.

Подхватывает сумочку, уходит с высоко поднятой головой — хоть в чём-то она смогла удивить Такаду.

***

Все знают, что с Мисой произошло (не всю правду, конечно, но в общих чертах). Сотня пар ненавидящих глаз, сотня бесконечно сплетничающих ртов, сотня завистливых мужчин и женщин, которые, фальшиво протирая сухие глаза платками, сокрушаются, что Миса — отгоревшая звёздочка с незаладившейся карьерой, пустеющим банковским счётом; сирота с мёртвым женихом (не знаете, что с ним случилось? никто не знает, уж не сама ли она его?..) — тень прежней себя, вяло живущая по инерции. Алкоголичка. Наверняка — наркоманка. Несчастный случай, как деликатно назовут это в газетах, с такими, как она, обломками кораблекрушения, — только вопрос времени. Рыскающие гиены из прошлой жизни ждут её самоубийства, как праздника.

Хер вам, — злорадно думает Миса. Решительно плещет прохладной водой в лицо и изучает себя в зеркале, где её отражение выписано белыми линиями электрического света, усталое и замученное одиночеством. Какой контраст с роскошной Такадой...

Миса не дура. Она читала эту Патрицию Хайсмит, да-да, самую модную книгу в апреле прошлого года, когда Юкио Нинагава отвлёкся от своих скучных Гамлетов и Макбетов (ну и имена) и поставил «Талантливого мистера Рипли». Ну ладно, Миса так и не прочитала книжку, но зато видела фильм с Джудом Лоу и всеми остальными, так что знает, как плохо может кончиться желание оказаться на чужом месте. И всё же ей хотелось убить Такаду, когда Лайт ещё был, просто чтобы доказать миру, что Миса лучше — и надо же было Лайту умереть так внезапно…

— Он меня почти не трахал, — говорит ей Миса. — А я старалась для этого. 

Такада слегка меняет позу: её колено на мгновение касается колена Мисы.

— Это настоящая трагедия, — произносит любовница Лайта своим грудным голосом, как ни странно, — искренне. Миса так и прошивает её взглядом:

— Почему ты всегда получаешь то, что захочешь? 

— Ты тоже, — ровно отвечает Такада, и опускает ресницы. 

Миса хмыкает, но всё же решает проверить. Когда ничто для тебя больше не имеет значения, так легко играть с теми, кто тебя окружает; кто ничего для неё не значат. Поэтому когда Такада цепляется за её блузку и шепчет «трахни _меня_ , пока я не перестану думать о нём. Ты ведь хочешь того же? Так трахни меня, тебе ведь всё равно, если не с ним», Миса соглашается (она, как и говорилось, не дура — отказаться от такого предложения, отказаться от возможности пытать мисс Совершенство до тех пор, пока та не захнычет под языком Мисы); отказаться от возможности забыть, — их одноразовый секс ничего не изменит.

***

Такада едва успевает распахнуть дверь своей квартиры, когда Миса с силой толкает её внутрь. Ещё чуть-чуть левее, и хрупкие лопатки Такады оказались бы насажены на крючки для курток, как на булавку. Миса прижимает её к стене и тычется ртом в её затрепетавшее от всхлипа горло. Такада придерживает голову Мисы и лёгким толчком ноги прикрывает дверь. Ключи, забытые с другой стороны, звякают напоследок. Такада резко расстёгивает молнию платья. Миса слышит треск ткани, скалится в её искусанную шею.

— Сама будешь зашивать,

— Разумеется, — говорит Такада тихо, и её покорность, пусть даже мнимая, действует на Мису как наркотик.

Такада просовывает прохладное колено между её ног. Ведёт выше и выше, и Миса позволяет, позволяет ей, сдирая блузку, выдирая пуговицы с мясом, просто чтобы сравнять счёт за платье, и возмущённо ругается — Такада с силой давит коленом на её клитор, Миса трётся об него, как кошка в течке (никогда, даже с Лайтом она не понимала смысла этой пошлой метафоры, но сейчас, сейчас...). _Сейчас_ — Миса победно прикладывается губами к обнажённой груди Такады, тяжёлой и прекрасной. Кожа у неё даже бледнее, чем у Мисы, и тонкие голубоватые венки, словно дельты неведомых рек, оттеняют её царственную молочную белизну.

Они трахаются прямо в коридоре, так и не захлопнув дверь.

Миса поворачивает запястье и ведёт большой палец туда, где уже мокнут трусики Такады, засовывает в неё первую костяшку прямо сквозь ткань. Такада выдыхает — один долгий слог «да», и два слога — «больше», её северный акцент прокрадывается в безупречный токийский выговор, который она тренировала так долго. Миса тянет на себя ткань, воображая, как даже самый дорогой шёлк порозовевшей, такой нежной внизу Такаде кажется грубым, как наждачная бумага. В перерывах между поцелуями в голове Мисы проскальзывает единственная разумная мысль о том, что хорошо бы им добраться до спальни, но потом изящная кисть Такады ныряет ей между ног, два её пальца скользят внутрь Мисы, и все мысли исчезают. 

Миса хочет кончить сейчас, немедленно, и всё же оттянуть момент, как только возможно, зажимая ладонь Такады между ног, в себе, ещё, давай, грубее, жёстче, но всё-таки она кончает первой — судорога удовольствия пробегает по всему телу, даже мочки ушей пылают. Миса переводит дыхание. Лижет Такаду в щёку, «нет уж, я не позволю тебе оставить меня позади. Кончай давай, сука», — думает Миса и шипит сквозь сжатые зубы. Это приказ. Такада цепляется за Мису, чтобы не упасть — такая беззащитная, такая... зависимая от Мисы, и как же приятно видеть, что даже она в такие минуты похожа на обычного, несовершенного человека. На Мису, — думает Миса, милостиво подставляя ей запястье, чтобы она потёрлась об него клитором. 

С безупречно алых губ Такады слетает внезапный резкий звук, словно чайка кричит где-то очень далеко (это всё Лайт — ему наверняка нравилось, когда Такада безмолвно лежала лицом в подушку, приподняв зад). Она замирает, запрокинув голову со страдальчески сведёнными к переносице бровями и испариной над вздёрнутой верхней губкой. Миса ощущает трепетание её мышц внутри даже сквозь трусики — мокрые насквозь. 

Мисе хочется, чтобы ими Такада заткнула ей рот.

***

— Я хочу быть тобой, — говорит Миса, пьяная, злая и полная сожалений, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы Такады.

— Это невозможно, моя дорогая.

«Ты никогда не будешь так же хороша, помнишь?» 

Каждый вдох, как патока, густеющий от запаха Такады, от её хищного аромата французских духов, от _её_ аромата, солоновато-прозрачного. Миса яростно дышит, открывая рот, вбирая его в себя, так, что кружится голова, но этого всё равно мало. Поэтому Миса проводит у себя между ног, собирая смазку, розоватую от чужой помады, смачивает пальцы и с силой вталкивает их в тесную задницу Такады. 

Такада задыхается, будто смеётся, непроизвольно толкаясь бёдрами вперёд. Потом Миса засунет в неё всю ладонь. Сожмёт кулак в её упругой тесноте, забываясь в мечтах о том, как проскользнёт в Такаду целиком, станет Такадой… Мечты бессмысленны — но завтра Такада хотя бы как следует ощутит призрак прикосновения, пока будет сидеть, безупречная и недосягаемая, перед камерой. Киры нет. Но рейтинг, о, рейтинг Такады продолжает расти. Она ухитряется всё повернуть себе на пользу, она сильнее — и вот уже подминает Мису под себя. 

В ушах Мисы рёв: белый шум сбитых телевизионных настроек, _громкость на максимум_ ; шорох смятой бумаги, многократно усиленный микрофоном. Такада целует её гладкий лобок, розоватый там, где восковые полоски оставили еле заметное раздражение. Голод грызёт Мису где-то под рёбрами, и это больно, больно, будто ожог — она тот самый смятый лист — брошенный в огонь. Такада заставляет её гореть. И шепчет:

— Амане, — шепчет в _неё_.

Имя отдаётся эхом внутри Мисы, будто в католическом соборе, с готической перспективой в вечность, дрожащей от жара лампад. 

Такада не слишком нежна, наверное, с непривычки. Боль и удовольствие мешаются друг с другом, но это человеческий контакт, по которому Миса так скучала, и она выгибает спину и чуть подаётся вперёд на локтях, чтобы стало лучше. Такада не жестока, во всяком случае, не сейчас, и скоро Миса кончает опять, вскрикивая — больше от изумления. С Лайтом Миса никогда не кричала в оргазме (он муштровал всех своих любовниц), а Такада тихо смеётся, будто выигрывает какой-то приз, который Миса совершенно не собиралась отдавать.

Миса лежит без сил. От неё остаётся только довольная усталая оболочка — а если ничего не остаётся от той, прежней Мисы с её грузом проблем и прошлого, то эта, новая Миса может встать на колени, тяжело переводя дыхание, чувствуя, как сокращается влагалище вокруг томительной, неправильной пустоты, и может подползти к Такаде, и может целовать её, чувствуя себя на улыбающихся губах, чувствуя вкус её помады, вязкий, химически-парфюмированный. Вкус клубники — от столь же химически-парфюмированного торта, к которому Такада опять едва прикоснулась. Вкус зимнего утра — приятной пустой прохлады, остающейся на языке после того, как растают снежинки.

Миса отстраняется, и их дыхание мешается: интимнее, чем поцелуй. 

Мисе хорошо. Ей лучше, чем с...

— Киёми, — она говорит негромко и ощущает дрожь, которая пробегает по телу Такады.

***

Такада никогда не начинает разговор первой; редко отвечает на вопросы Мисы или _задаёт_ их, разве что шепчет «тебе нравится, Амане?» или «хочешь, я сяду тебе на язык, Амане?»

Каждый день Миса клянётся себе, что это в последний раз. Они с Такадой встретились не в том месте и не в то время, и всё, что происходит между ними, обречено с самого начала. Стоит всё прекратить, пока не стало слишком поздно: они трахаются почти каждый вечер, и когда-нибудь это всплывёт на поверхность, и интернет просто взорвётся, но пока Миса жадно берёт себе всё, что может, — она всегда терпеть не могла делиться, как говорил Лайт. Да, они в этом они с Такадой похожи, точно две капли воды.

В чёрных волосах Такады бесследно тонет солнечный свет. Ей нравится, когда после секса Миса засыпает на ней, и светлая грива мешается с её короткими прядками. Их пальцы на общей подушке переплетаются, и: Лайт умер, и Миками погиб, и Саю не отвечает на её звонки, и Миса всё ещё иногда думает о Лайте, когда посасывает клитор Такады, и целует ей ключицы, и «Миса и Такада» — это бессмысленно, _должно быть бессмысленно_. 

И всё же нет.

***

— У тебя слюни текут.

— Что?! Не ври!

— Я же чувствую. Но не переживай, я никому не скажу…

— Отъебись. Ненавижу тебя, — ворчит сонная Миса во влажное плечо Такады. Такада легко целует её в лоб, как ребёнка, и отвечает:

— Ш-ш-ш. Знаю, — как будто это неважно и никогда _не было_ важно.


End file.
